Parking Lot
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: "Lagipula tadi kan aku sudah bilang, aku malas pulang malam-malam."."AAAAAARGH! Yun, awas!"/another horror fic from me/OS/DLDR/YunJae/ Mind to review?/ Happy New Year all!/


"Yunnieeeee~ Aku janji hanya satu kemeja lagi.. Lalu kita pulang, ne?" rayu Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sudah cemberut sambil membawa belanjaan Jaejoong. Dengan susah payah Yunho mengusap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya lalu memandang istrinya tajam.

"Ya?" rayu Jaejoong lagi. Kedua matanya membulat penuh permohonan, membuat Yunho jadi sedikit tidak tega. Hingga akhirnya dengan penuh keterpaksaan dan perasaan tidak rela, Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya yang langsung membuat Jaejoong memekik senang.

"Tapi ingat, hanya satu kemeja lagi, oke? Aku sedang tidak ingin pulang malam-malam." kata Yunho ketika Jaejoong mencium pipinya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu menelengkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Iya!" Jaejoong mengangguk lagi, "Hanya satu kemeja!"

-xxx-

Title : Parking Lot

Disclaimer : all chara belong to God.

Warning : ini horror yang gak serem. Dapat menyebabkan sakit perut, sesak nafas, dan gatal-gatal. Waspadalah, waspadalah!

Note : -

-xxx-

Yunho menyesal. Setidaknya hanya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Yunho sekarang. _Aku menyesal._ Memang benar sih Jaejoong hanya membeli satu kemeja. Tetapi ternyata proses memilihnya memakan waktu selama dua jam lebih. Jaejoong sibuk melihat-lihat kemeja yang ia suka, sementara Yunho mengikuti. Sampai-sampai Jaejoong memutari toko sendirian, meninggalkan Yunho yang tergeletak kecapekan.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di lapangan parkir mall yang sudah sepi. Ralat, _sangat amat sepi!_ Bahkan Yunho bisa menduga bahwa kini hanya tinggal mobilnya-lah yang masih berada di tempat parkir.

Sekarang sudah jam setengah 12 malam. Yang sebenarnya sudah melebihi satu setengah jam dari jam tutup mall. Yang membuat mereka sampai selarut ini adalah eskalator yang mati sehingga mereka harus 'mendaki' lapangan parkir karena toko tempat Jaejoong membeli baju terletak di lantai satu sedangkan mobil Yunho terletak di lantai lima.

"Yunnie~ Capek..." rengek Jaejoong sambil menarik bagian belakang baju Yunho. Menyebabkan mereka berdua kini tersungkur di tanah.

"Aish! Sudah jangan mengeluh, Joongie.. Hanya tinggal satu lantai lagi kok." kata Yunho sambil bangkit berdiri, kemudian membereskan tas belanja istrinya. "Lagipula tadi kan aku sudah bilang, aku malas pulang malam-malam. Ya ini penyebabnya. Aku malas mendaki lapangan parkir kalau eskalatornya sudah dimatikan."

Jaejoong cemberut mendengar Yunho yang mengomel, "Iya.. Iya, Yunnieeee... Joongie minta ma—"

SRAT!

Jaejoong tersentak ketika sekilas melihat sesuatu melintas dibelakang Yunho. Kedua matanya membulat dengan heran.

"Y-Yun, kau lihat itu?" Jaejoong tergagap sambil menunjuk-nunjuk daerah dibelakang Yunho. Pria itu sendiri—Yunho—dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan menatap lahan parkir dibelakangnya dengan bingung.

"Itu? Itu apa?" tanya Yunho dengan bingung.

"Ituuuuu...tadi ada sesuatu dibelakangmuuuuu.." kata Jaejoong dengan bibir manyun-manyun. Tangannya masih tidak berhenti menunjuk belakang Yunho.

"Tidak mungkin, ah." Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Sayang. Kurasa kau hanya kelelahan." kata Yunho dengan lembut. Tangannya bergerak menuju pipi Jaejoong, lalu membelainya pelan. "Ayo jalan lagi, tinggal satu lantai kok."

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar, lalu dengan bantuan Yunho, ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan tegang. Sebentar-sebentar ia menoleh ke belakang, seolah takut sesuatu itu akan muncul kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jae." Yunho mengagetkan Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang bass. Membuat pria cantik itu sedikit berjengit. Tapi dengan cepat Yunho menarik Jaejoong dengan susah payah untuk lebih mendekat padanya.

"Percayalah, tidak apa-apa. Itu cuma halusinasimu saja kok.. Kau cuma lelah."

Dan tak ada hal lain yang dapat dilakukan Jaejoong selain tersenyum.

"Kurasa kau benar, Yun." kata Jaejoong, kemudian memeluk pinggang Yunho sementara mereka berjalan.

-xxx-

BLAM.

Pintu mobil itu terbanting sama kerasnya dengan desahan frustasi yang terdengar dari dalam mobil. Desahan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sekarang keduanya tengah mengatur nafas setelah berjalan selama beberapa puluh menit dengan rute yang menanjak dan ditambah harus membawa belanjaan Jaejoong yang banyak.

Well, belanja itu merepotkan.

"Hah... Hah.. Yunh?" panggil Jaejoong, membuat Yunho menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau jalan sekarang? Aku sudah ngantuk.. Ayo langsung tidur begitu kita sampai di rumah."

"Hum.." Yunho mengangguk sekilas, lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir yang sudah benar-benar sepi. Dugaan Yunho benar. Hanya tinggal mobil mereka yang tersisa di tempat parkir ini. Dalam hati Yunho berharap petugas keamanan belum menutup pintu gerbang utama.

"Yun," panggil Jaejoong ketika mereka mulai menuruni tempat parkir itu dengan trek melingkar. "Tidakkah kau merasa tempat ini...menyeramkan?"

"Menyeramkan?" tanya Yunho, tidak melepaskan pandanga dari trek didepannya. "Hmm... Mungkin...sedikit."

Jaejoong bergidik sambil melirik kearah jendela. "Menurutmu sedikit? Menurutku tempat ini sangaaaat menyeramkan.." Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan matanya yang besar dan memelas. "Bisakah kau ngebut sedikit? Aku takut..."

"Ngebut? Oh, tidak, Jae." Yunho memasukkan gigi dua karena trek sudah mulai lurus dan datar. "Tidak, Jae. Kalau aku ngebut, kita akan celaka. Apalagi di trek menurun begitu. Kau mau kita bergabung dengan hantu-hantu yang mungkin menghuni tempat ini?"

"Tidak!" Jaejoong refleks memeluk lengan kanan Yunho yang memegang perseneling, "Tidak, tidak! Jangan bicara hantu, Yun! Aku takut..."

Yunho terkekeh, "Okay, Jae-_baby_.. Aku tidak akan bicara hantu lagi.. Tapi—"

SRAT!

CKIIIT.

Mata Yunho membelalak kaget saat ia menghentikan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Jaejoong yang tadinya memeluk lengannya jadi ikut kaget.

"Waeyo, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengusap punggung Yunho yang tegang.

"Kau...kau tidak lihat tadi?" Yunho memelototkan matanya dengan kaget, "Aku...nyaris saja menabrak anak kecil, Jae!" jawab Yunho dengan nafas tersengal. Tangannya bergerak meremas rambutnya, "Oh, astaga.. Kukira aku lelah."

"A-anak kecil?" bulu kuduk Jaejoong berdiri, "Ta-tapi dari tadi disini kan tidak ada anak kecil, Yun.. Lagipula...ini kan sudah sangat larut. Tidak akan ada ibu yang mengizinkan anaknya yang masih kecil bermain di luar jam segini."

"Eoh?" Yunho memandang bingung pada Jaejoong kemudian menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. "Menurutmu...ada hantu disini?"

"Kenapa tidak?" kata Jaejoong, balik bertanya. "Kalau kau tanya aku, pasti kujawab iya. Karena tempat ini begitu gelap, dan sepi, dan menyeramkan—"

"Cukup, Jae. Kau mulai menakutiku. Ayo kita cepat-cepat pulang saja." potong Yunho, dan Jaejoong menurut. Yunho mulai menjalankan mobilnya lagi, dan Jaejoong hanya melihat keluar jendela. Perjalanan itu mereka lalui dalam diam.

"Yun, awas!"

DUK.

CKIIT.

Yunho gemetaran dalam posisi memeluk setirnya. Bola matanya musangnya membulat kaget. Keringat bercucuran disekitar pelipisnya. "A..apa yang baru saja kulakukan?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang dengan waswas. "Kita...baru saja menabrak seorang wanita." jawab Jaejoong tanpa memandang Yunho. Pria bermata musang itu langsung mengikuti arah pandang Jaejoong. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang terbaring telungkup diatas aspal.

"Yun, kita harus keluar dan periksa dia.." kata Jaejoong, lalu menbuka kunci pintu mobilnya. Tetapi Yunho langsung menahan lengan pria cantik itu agar tidak pergi kemana-mana.

"Jangan, Jae!" seru Yunho panik, "Bagaimana kalau dia itu hantu?"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau bukan?" tanya Jaejoong balik. "Bagaimana kalau dia ternyata bukan hantu dan kita meninggalkan dia begitu saja?" Jaejoong perlahan melepaskan tangan Yunho yang melingkari lengannya.

Yunho terdiam, sementara Jaejoong sudah mengeluarkan separuh tubuhnya dari mobil. Mata Jaejoong memandang Yunho. Seolah bertanya pada Yunho ingin ikut atau tidak.

"Aku ikut." putus Yunho akhirnya, walau dirinya sendiri masih sangsi ada wanita yang berani keluar rumah di malam selarut ini. "Tunggu aku, Jae.. Aku ikut."

BLAM.

Begitu pintu mobil keduanya tertutup, mereka berjalan pelan menuju wanita yang masih tersungkur itu. Yunho sengaja tidak mengunci pintu mobilnya, supaya bisa kabur dengan mudah kalau ada apa-apa.

Tubuh wanita itu tidak bergerak. Tangan kanannya tertekuk ke atas, sedangkan tangannya yang lain tertekuk ke bawah. Telapak kaki sebelah kiri wanita itu terputar 180 derajat. Sementara wajahnya tertutup oleh lebat rambut hitamnya.

"P-permisi..." Jaejoong menyapa wanita itu ketika jarak mereka tak lebih dari setengah meter. "A-aku ingin bertanya apakah Anda baik-baik saja."

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Wanita itu masih tetap pada posisinya. Masih tidak bergerak.

"Ma..maaf.." Jaejoong bergerak makin dekat, sementara Yunho menahan lengan Jaejoong dari belakang. Menjaga istrinya supaya tidak terlalu dekat dari wanita itu.

"Anda tidak apa-ap—"

Jeritan Jaejoong langsung keluar menggantikan pertanyaannya ketika wanita itu dengan gerakan cepat dan tiba-tiba mencengkeram kaki kanan Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya. Perlahan-lahan, wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya, membuat helaian rambut kusutnya tersingkap. Menunjukka pada Yunho dan Jaejoong struktur wajahnya yang hancur. Kelopak mata wanita itu hilang. Yang tersisa hanyalah gumpakan daging berwarna merah menyala diatas bola matanya, yang membuat bola matanya seolah ingin meloncat keluar. Hidungnya bengkok. Sementara mulutnya robek hingga telinga di bagian kanan. Gigi-giginya yang tidak beraturan dan berlumur darah menambah seram penampilan wanita itu.

"Aku...ti..dak apa..apa..." suara wanita itu serak. Lebih tepatnya menyeramkan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelegak di tenggorokannya.

Tangan wanita seram itu mencengkeram kaki Jaejoong lebih erat. "Ta..pi ka...lian mem...bu..at wa..jahku ha..ncur." lirih wanita itu, kemudian tiba-tiba langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap tajam pada Jaejoong. "WA...JAH...KU HAN...CUR!"

"Aaaaah!"

DUK.

Secepat kilat saat Yunho menariknya, Jaejoong menendang wajah wanita seram itu hingga kakinya terlepar dari cengkeraman wanita itu, kemudian lari bersama Yunho menuju mobil mereka.

CKLEK.

BLAM.

BRRRRM...

Yunho menjalankan mobilnya secepat mungkin saat didapatinya wanita berwajah seram itu mengejarnya. Cara mengejar wanita itu sangat tidak wajar dan terlalu cepat sehingga Jaejoong dapat menyimpulkan wanita tersebut adalah hantu.

"Lebih cepat, Yun! Lebih cepat!"

Yunho tidak mampu berpikir apa-apa lagi ketika Jaejoong meneriakinya. Apalagi mereka sekarang menuruni trek melingkar yang curam. Pikirannya hanya fokus pada trek didepannya dan bagaimana caranya kabur secepat mungkin supaya lolos dari wanita itu.

BRAK!

"Aaaaaargh!"

YunJae menjerit bersamaan ketika wanita itu menabrakkan diri ke kaca depan mobil mereka begitu Yunho menyelesaikan trek melingkar. Wajah wanita itu terpampang jelas didepan YunJae membuat keduanya menjerit-jerit tidak karuan.

"Aaaargh!" Yunho menjerit lebih keras ketika dirasanya bodi mobilnya mulai menggesek tembok pembatas. Dengan panik, Yunho menyalakan _wiper_. Tapi tentu saja karena wanita itu hantu, _wiper_ itu menjadi tidak berguna.

"Yunho! Didepan!" Jaejoong samar-samar melihat tumpukan _cone_ oranye yang tertutup oleh tubuh wanita itu. Yunho berusaha mengerem, tapi terlambat.

BRAKK!

Seiring dengan mobil mereka menabrak tumpukan _cone_ itu, YunJae kehilangan kesadaran.

Sedangkan wanita itu?

Lenyap seolah ditelan oleh gelapnya malam.

-xxx-

TOK TOK TOK.

"Tuan! Tuan! Anda masih hidup?"

Suara ketukan kaca, sinar dari senter yang seolah berusaha menembus masuk kedalam kelopak mata Jaejoong perlahan membangunkannya dari pingsan. Pria cantik itu membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Matanya melirik arloji yang terpasang di tangannya. Jam setengah tiga pagi. Berarti dirinya dan Yunho sudah pingsan selama dua setengah jam.

Jaejoong menoleh kearah kursi pengemudi. Yunho sudah tidak disana. Pintu mobil di bagian pengemudi terbuka lebar dan Jaejoong dapat melihat Yunho diangkut diatas tandu. Samar-samar dilihatnya wajah Yunho sangat pucat.

"Tuan! Anda masih hidup? Syukurlah! Teman Anda yang duduk dibelakang kemudi itu nyaris saja meninggal karena kekurangan oksigen."

"Mwoya?" kaget Jaejoong. Matanya lansgung terbuka lebar mendengar kabar mengejutkan itu. Sementara ahjussi yang tadi memberinya kabar itu hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Iya, Tuan. Saat aku menemukan kalian di jam jagaku, kukira dia malah sudah meninggal. Habis, wajahnya pucat sekali." ahjussi itu melepas topinya, kemudian mengusap wajahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang terjadi hingga kalian menabrak cone?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, tidak yakit ahjussi itu akan percaya apa yang dikatakannya. "Kami...kami dikejar hantu semalam. Karena kami keluar dari tempat ini terlalu larut."

Tetapi diluar dugaan Jaejoong, ahjussi itu malah mengangguk dengan prihatin. "Hah... Hantu seorang wanita?" tanya ahjussi itu sambil menyodorkan sebotol teh manis yang diterima Jaejoong dengan semangat. "Kasihan sekali Yuko. Arwahnya belum tenang juga ternyata."

"Eh? Yu-Yuko?" tanya Jaejoong yang refleks menghentikan kegiatannya minum teh. "Anda mengenalnya?"

Ahjussi itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku kenal. Dia adalah temanku semasa remaja. Saat itu, gedung ini belum ada.. Masih berupa tanah kosong." ahjussi itu bercerita sementara Jaejoong minum teh, "Suatu hari, seorang pemuda menyatakan cintanya pada Yuko.. Tetapi Yuko menolaknya. Dan jadilah pada suatu malam, pemuda itu menculik Yuko, dan membawanya ke tempat ini."

"Lalu, lalu?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Kemudian pria itu menguliti kelopak mata Yuko sehingga bola matanya menjadi menonjol dan menggunting mulut Yuko."

Jaejoong bergidik. Jadi itu sebabnya penampilan Yuko menjadi sangat seram. Karena pemuda yang menyukainya itu..

"Sesudah itu, Yuko diikat dan dibaringkan di tanah. Kemudian pemuda itu menyuruh temannya melindas Yuko berkali-kali dengan mobil penghalus aspal. Saat itu ada pembangunan jalan disini, dan saat malam, mobil itu menganggur. Setelah itu, mayat Yuko dibakar dengan sadis. Tapi sayangnya, pemuda itu hanya mendapat ganjaran hukuman yang menurutku tidak imbang dengan perbuatannya. Jadilah arwah Yuko tidak tenang dan dia jadi suka mengganggu orang-orang yang tidak bersalah seperti kalian.

Jaejoong hanya bisa melongo saat ahjussi itu menceritakan semuanya. Takut, kasihan dan perasaan ingin menangis berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Sebelum airmatanya keburu jatuh, Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam kearah tempat parkir tersebut.

'_Yuko-ssi, aku turut menyesal atas apa yang terjadi terhadapmu. Maafkan aku...'_

"Jae..." suara lirih Yunho yang baru saja sadar membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah ditolong pada ahjussi itu, Jaejoong langsung menghampiri suaminya yang masih pucat didalam ambulans.

"Yunnie..." Jaejoong langsung memeluk pinggang Yunho. "Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Yunho masih memegangi kepalanya. "Buruk." jawabnya, kemudian berusaha mnelan ludahnya. "Buruk sekali. Tapi rasanya langsung sedikit membaik begitu melihatmu."

Jaejoong tersipu, "Aish! Kau ini..." gerutunya dengan imut, kemudian menyodorkan botol tehnya yang tersisa setengah pada Yunho. "Mau minum dulu?"

Yunho mengangguk, kemudian tangannya meraih botol yang sudah dibukakan oleh Jaejoong itu dan meneguknya cepat. Jaejoong sendiri terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yun..." panggil Jaejoong, merangkul lengan Yunho erat. "Aku rasa aku sedang kapok jalan-jalan untuk sementara waktu.." wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di lengan kekar Yunho. "Pulang yuk?"

Yunho mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, kemudian jemarinya bergerak mengelus rambut coklat Jaejoong.

"Ne, baby.. Kita pulang."

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

annyeonghaseyo! selamat tahun baru! saengil chukkae hamnida Lee Sungmin! Selamat Natal buat yang merayakan, God Blesses You! :)

sekedar ff tahun baru dari saya akibat sakit pas tahun baru kemarin gara gara kebanyakan makan sambel -_- #krik

Sekali lagi selamat tahun baru semua '-')/ I love you readerdeul :*

Review please?


End file.
